


O apanhador de sonhos

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Memories, POV Second Person, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Melrose era pequena demais para o mundo que procuravas tu.Contudo, nunca terias achado que o mundo fosse tão grande de deixar marcas na tua pele.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	O apanhador de sonhos

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**O apanhador de sonhos**

_Uma a seguir a vida, em Londres e Paris_

_mas foi levada de volta no pequeno espaço_

Eu lembro-me de quando ainda eras criança, inclinavas-te para a janela e respiravas. Não fazias nada mais, mas parecia-me a mim como se esse gesto tão simples partisse pelo inato sentido de liberdade que morava em ti, nunca adormecido.

Sempre seguiste esse desejo, pequena Liz. Sempre deixaste que a tua mente vagasse mais além das coisas comuns, para elevar-se a um mundo quase sobrenatural, longe dessa aldeia anónima que não ficava bem com as tuas expetativas.

A minha ambiciosa irmã... Melrose era pequena demais para o mundo que procuravas tu.

Contudo, nunca terias achado que o mundo fosse tão grande de deixar marcas na tua pele.

Nem sequer que te engolisse.

Ainda lembro a primeira vez que te viste, Elizabeth.

Espreguiçada ao sol no jardim da tua casa, os olhos fechados e o ar sereno.

Apaixonei-me de ti só a olhar-te, num instante, e estava tarde já. Na tua mente abria-se já caminho a ideia da fuga e, mais tarde soube-o, por trás das pálpebras que mantinhas fechadas com tanta diligência apareciam imagens dum velho continente que ansiavas para conhecer.

O teu destino estava iminente, e tu não tinhas intenção de submeter-te.

Minha queria, pequena Lizzie, a tua mesma beldade pereceu cedo, sem que a tua pele fosse marcada, perdida na vontade de ficar eternamente inalterada.

Muitas raparigas mantêm um diário. Mas tu não. O teu diário era o ouvido de quem estava a ouvir-te, de quem tinha vontade de escutar historias imaginarias de terras que provavelmente nunca ia ver.

E eu Liz, como amiga, nunca pensei que um dia pudesses mesmo tentar fazer-se tornar realidade aquelas historias.

Sentei a tua falta desde o momento exato quando partiste, mas por alguma razão estava feliz.

Melrose não te pertencia, e sentia que nunca ias voltar. O meu erro mais grande. Voltaste, mas não com as honras que terias desejado.

Uma flor. Branca, pura, como tu provavelmente no terias sido nunca mas. A morte parecia ter roubado a juventude pela tua cara, Lizzie. E agora eu também sinto-me velha, e por isso não posso evitar odiar-te. Fizeste de mim filha unigénita duma família que agora está desprovida da _sua_ flor.

Murchaste cedo, irmã. Regressaste fechada num caixão branco, porque a mamãe quis-o assim. Estava ainda concedido aos teus dezoito anos, mas não dava muito bem com a maneira como a morte te tinha encontrado. Londres consumou-te até ao osso, e tu descobriste que os sonhos não tornam sempre realidade.

O amor que tinha para oferecer-te não era bastante para satisfazer o teu desejo de vida, a vida que perseguiste ao longo dum milhão de quilómetros, a vida que te derrotou.

Lizzie, Melrose é o pedaço de ínfima terra que te trouxe ao mundo, e é o pedaço de ínfima terra onde está destinada a descansar em eterno. Magoada e emagrecida, com o rosto marcado por homens e dissolução que estava jovem demais para conhecer.

Tentaste perseguir a vida, depois tentaste escapar dessa.

E quando te alcançou, o peso das tuas escolhas atirou-a duma maneira demasiado penetrante para deixar-te descansar.

Do teu retorno aqui falaram muito menos que da tua partida.

Durante meses suportei as vozes mexeriqueiras das velhas da aldeia, quem previam para tu um fim horrível nos subúrbios da caótica Londres.

Teria gostado muito de que errassem, Liz.

Agora fico aqui, mais abandonada que antes, sem te poder lembrar em alta voz, porque me fariam calar imediatamente.

Não se fala de ti, Elizabeth. Tu és só uma página desbotada de historia, que servirá para ensinar-nos a não voar para longe do ninho.

No entanto na noite, quando nenhum ouve os meus pensamentos, estou consciente da sede de liberdade que tiveste a coragem para saciar.

_E Lizzi que perseguiu a vida, longe e da Inglaterra_

_foi levada de volta neste pedaço de terra._


End file.
